


Don't Let Go

by thorkiship18



Series: ThunderFrost: Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, King Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Dies, M/M, Marriage, OTP Feels, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: On his way to retrieve a weapon to kill Thanos, Thor finally gets a chance to say goodbye to a loved one.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be the best writer, but Goddammit, I'm crying at my own work...

Thor sits alone in the pod as the Tree and the Rabbit take a quick nap at the helm.

In his corner, he slaps the side of his head a few times, attempting to get his new, cybernetic eye to work. It seems that it will take some getting used to, however. He is grateful to his new allies, and he hopes that in his quest to kill Thanos, they will meet the Avengers on Earth. It's been quite some time since he's seen them, but he's hoping that they're faring way better than he is.

He has lost his father, his mother, his hair, his eye, his home, his ship, his best friend, his people, and...

And his Loki. His brother, his beloved.

Rage bubbles up inside of Thor all over again as he remembers how helpless he was when the Mad Titan snapped Loki's neck like a small twig. For all his powers, he couldn't stop it from happening. Thor misses his brother. He looks down at his feet, defeated. He failed him.

_You didn't fail me, brother, though I'm surprised to see you mourn over me._

Thor immediately looks up at the familiar voice, seeing Loki standing in front of him. He looks just as he did before his demise, smiling. His skin is glowing slightly, and his clothes are white with flecks of green scattered throughout. Thor swallows, unable to move correctly. His eyes almost bulge out of the sockets. His hands moves on its own accord, slowly inching towards Loki's neck.

"Brother?" Thor mumbles. "Loki? Are you...is this real?"

Though Loki's lips don't move, he nods, and his voice is heard again.

_In a way...yes._

He has no idea what that means, and he doesn't ask. Eventually, Thor's hand connects with Loki. Solid. Flesh. It's real! With this information in mind, Thor surges forward, sweeping up Loki in his strong arms. He sobs on his brother's shoulder, weeping out of his one good eye. Loki chuckles quietly, smoothing back Thor's hair lovingly. No one can understand how he feels right at this second. Not a single person around in this universe.

When Thor finally stops crying, he doesn't let go of Loki. He gazes into his eyes, caressing his soft skin.

"How are you alive, Loki? _Are_ you even alive?"

_I wish...I wish there were a straight answer for that, brother. Think of father, think of how he felt before he drifted away._

"What?" Thor shakes his head fearfully. "No! No--No, you must stay, you cannot leave me. You cannot..."

Loki's eyes soften, watering.

_I have defied death long enough, Thor. Sometimes things need to die, sometimes things need to stay dead. My time has passed, but yours is just beginning. You've come so far--you've exceeded my expectations, and broke our family's destructive cycle. You've finally become King of Asgard._

Thor closes his eyes for a moment. "Look what good that did them. I've lost everything. I've lost you."

_You've never really lost me. But do not lose your will._

"I can't do this without you, Loki." Thor says, resting their foreheads together like he used to do. "I'm...I'm scared. I'm terrified of whatever comes next."

Loki grins, bracketing Thor's face in his hands.

_Do not be afraid. I have faith in you. I believe in you, Odinson. Do not let me down._

"Loki..."

_Your eye...it is fixed?_

"No. It's an enhancement. From my new friends. You'd love them. A talking tree." Thor laughs, whacking his head when it begins to move on its own again. "Damn eye. I've yet to get it to work properly. You could help me...if you stayed."

_I cannot stay, you know that._

Thor _DOES_  know that. It doesn't mean he wants to hear it. Loki's words gut him completely, leaving a lasting scar. However, the God of Mischief senses his distress. He steps closer to him until their bodies are pressed against each other, and puts his lips firmly on Thor's. The action is not surprising to Thor, and he puts his all into kiss. It's brief, but passionate.

Their final kiss.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Loki nods solemnly, smirking.

_Death means very little to me, dear brother. I've died before, remember?_

Thor chuckles as they embrace one another, savoring the time they have left. Yet all of a sudden, Loki's skin begins to glow brighter, illuminating the pod. Thor looks him over, realizing what's happening. No! Nonono! He clutches Loki again, tighter this time.

"No..." He mumbles. "No, I'm not yet ready for you to go. I want you to stay. I want you to stay with me. I don't want to do this without you. We were supposed to fight side by side together, forever! Brother, please..."

Loki hugs him back, gripping his armor.

_I must go. I cannot stay any longer. But I will leave a gift to you, my love._

Thor breaks away from the hug for a short while, waiting on Loki to do whatever it is he plans to do. He grabs Thor's left hand in both his hands, smiling warmly with tears pouring down his face.

_Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder, I pledge to you my undying fidelity, and to you alone. I love you, brother. I am proud._

When Loki finishes his final sentence, he is fully engulfed in light, and evaporates into small, bright blue snowflakes. Of course. Frost Giant. Thor slumps to his knees, laughing and crying at his loss. He mourns Loki's death for the last time, heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. Then, when he least suspects it, he feels something strange around his left ring finger. He looks down through the tears, smiling.

It's a ring of pure gold. Thor wipes away his tears, standing up to stare out of the window of the pod.

"The sun will shine on us again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they got married as Loki died. Sue me. >:)


End file.
